This invention relates to autonomous tracking of objects. More particularly, this invention relates to autonomous tracking of objects for self photography or self recording. This invention also relates to remote wireless control of commercially available cameras such as, for example, digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) cameras and video cameras. When participating in certain activities, it may be desirable to film the activity for later viewing. For example, a surfer may wish to record him or herself surfing from the shoreline. Without a cameraman to move the camera in relation to the movements of the surfer, the resulting video may not appropriately capture the surfing activity. For example, the surfer may move out of the field of view of the camera or may move too far away from the camera to be seen. The systems and methods of the present invention assist in overcoming such problems associated with self-photography or self-recording.